


Love Letter

by pichieeeeya



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichieeeeya/pseuds/pichieeeeya
Summary: Jiwon gives Junhoe a letter, the same time as Chanwoo did.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Jung Chanwoo, Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar lapses, this is un-beta'ed.  
> This might make you cringe, proceed with caution.  
> Note: Sophomore Junhoe and Chanwoo, Junior Jiwon and Hanbin (mention of Senior Jinhwan)

Jiwon is anxious, that is for sure. He stares at the clock in front of the classroom, not comprehending anything that their teacher was saying. He’s tapping his foot restlessly. The letter in his hand is getting a little crumpled from being flipped back and forth. Why was he being nervous, you might ask? It’s because he finally decided to confess his feeling for this junior whom he really admires. Well, who wouldn’t though, this junior has the most beautiful face he had ever seen, the most amazing voice he has ever heard, and for a sophomore student, he has a nice built that can be mistaken as a senior student. He might emit that cold aura and gives a piercing stare, but he also has the cutest gummy smile and hearty laugh. And now he’s daydreaming. He shakes his head and focused back on the lecture, or he pretends to, but lets out a sigh and rest his head on his desk. Ten more minutes until the end of the class. He hadn’t had any sleep last night thinking how he should confess. But now he’s having second thoughts and regretting his life choices. Why did he even write a letter? Does anyone even still give out a love letter as a confession? And no one, not even him could read his handwriting. He scratches his head and groans in frustration, a little loudly that is, because now his teacher and classmates are looking at him. He looks around embarrassedly. “Do you have any question, Jiwon?” the teacher asked, to which he answered apologetically. And just in time for the bell to ring. The teacher then dismissed the class and the students started to leave the room.

“Way to go there buddy,” Hanbin pats his back as he sits on Jiwon’s desk, “Now I can clearly imagine you making a fool of yourself when you approach him later.”

“Yeah, thanks for the pep talk. Really needed that,” Jiwon spat sarcastically at him. The other just chuckled, “Wow, who would have thought that the great Kim Jiwon, basketball team captain, student council member, and consistent honor student, was reduced to a crumbling mess by a young boy named Koo Junhoe.”

“If you put it like that, doesn’t it make me look pathetic?” Now he’s sulking at the younger’s words.

“Hey, that’s not what I meant dude. What I mean is, if you really like him, just do it. Have some self-confidence, man. If you don’t do it now, you might regret it later.”

“Ugh, fine. But if I get rejected, this in on you,” Jiwon suddenly stands up and leaps out of the room.  
“Hey, why me??” Hanbin shouted as Jiwon skips to through the corridor.

Jiwon was thinking of scenarios of how this confession might end up as he was walking down the hallway. He stopped short a few steps from that tall person in front of an open locker, whose back is facing him, and who he recognized immediately. He tried to loosen up a little and fixes his uniform before he approached the younger. He cleared his throat, the letter on his hand is ready to be given, and called the younger, “Hey, Junhoe, I would-“

He stops what he was saying when Junhoe finally faces him, and he saw another person behind him. _Chanwoo, was it?_ It looks like he interrupted them as Chanwoo was just handling Junhoe something, which looks like a blue envelope. _Wait, is that a letter?_

“I hope you’ll consider it, June-ya,” Chanwoo smiled shyly while Junhoe holds the letter he gave. “Well, I better get going then. See you around,” he bids Junhoe goodbye, “And you too, hyung,” he bows politely to Jiwon. Junhoe smiled back at Chanwoo as he leaves.

Jiwon just stood there awkwardly as Chanwoo bid them goodbye. Junhoe faces him entirely when Chanwoo left. “Hyung, I’m sorry, you were saying something right?”

Jiwon scratches the back of his head as he contemplates what to say, “Uh, I-I’m sorry too, for interrupting your talk with Chanwoo. I didn’t see him from your back so I thought you’re alone.”

“Well, it’s okay. He was just giving me something. What about you, hyung? I think you were about to give me something too, a while ago?” he looks at Jiwon expectantly. Now Jiwon is actually regretting this; his letter was not even put in an envelope, and he just used an ordinary bond paper, that he folded rather neatly, but is now a little crumpled. Oh, how he wishes he had thought it through. But there’s no turning back now, he thinks that he must face this impending rejection head-on.

So he steels himself and handed over the letter to Junhoe. “I-I was just going to give you this letter,” he stuttered when Junhoe gently takes the letter from his hand. “I know you receive a lot of letters and confessions. Just a while ago, you did receive one before I came. But anyway, I hope you consider this letter too. Yeah, uh, well, take care?” Jiwon said it all fast like a rap.

Junhoe chuckled at the scene before him. He could not believe that Jiwon was confessing to him. He’s trying so hard not to just hug the older right there and then. Kim Jiwon, one of the most popular guys on the campus, a heartthrob, but despite that, he remains humble and friendly. He looks really hot and daring during their basketball games, but he also looks really cute whenever he crunches his nose when he laughs and his cute bunny teeth are showing.

Jiwon now steps back and is about to leave but Junhoe stops him by his hand, “Hyung, wait. Just tell me what this is for.” He lifts the letter towards Jiwon.

Jiwon looks back at him. “Uh, it’s a letter… why don’t you just read it? I-I feel embarrassed and I don’t really know what to say to you personally. So, everything that I wanted to say is there.” He looks down at his feet, not wanting to meet the younger's eyes. Junhoe's heart skips seeing how the usually high-tension team captain turns into a soft, shy person.

“I know Chanwoo came first and beat me to it, but I hope you would still read my letter,” Jiwon continued.

 _Wait, did he think that Chanwoo was confessing to me?_ Junhoe thought to himself. “Beat you to it? What is this, a competition or something?” Junhoe wants to tease him so he pretends to be offended.

“W-what? N-no, that’s not what I meant.” Jiwon eagerly waves his hand in protest. “I'm sorry I'm just making a fool of myself and I'm making you uncomfortable, I should probably just leave.” Jiwon makes a move to leave again, but Junhoe stops him for the second time.

“Hyung, wait. I’m sorry, I’m just teasing you. And I think you misunderstood, Chanwoo gave me his letter so that I could give it to Jinhwan hyung.” Junhoe explains to him.

“Oh,” Jiwon gasps in realization, “so he’s not confessing to you or something?”

“Psh, no,” Junhoe’s face is contorting in annoyance, “he likes Jinhwan hyung, and he just asks me sometimes to give something for him.”

“Oh… okay.”

“Okay?" Junhoe waits for him to speak again, but the other just stood there awkwardly. "Hyung, why won’t you just directly say it to me?”

Jiwon looks at him confusedly, “What now?”

“I mean, the content of your letter. Just say it. We’re the only ones left here.” He gestured at the empty hallway to emphasize his point.

“Well, uh, I don’t know. You mean, right here? Right now?” Junhoe nodded, encouraging him to speak up.

“Uh, sure. Okay. Um, here goes nothing," Jiwon clears his throat and looked directly at the younger "I like you Junhoe. I really do.” Jiwon sincerely gazes at Junhoe, his heart pounding loudly at his chest.

But Jiwon suddenly feels embarrassed and averted the other's gaze. "And... the other cheesy stuff that I wanted to say, you can just read it on the letter.”

Junhoe grins so hard after Jiwon's confession. “See, that’s not so hard, right?” When Jiwon still won't meet his gaze, Junhoe reaches out to take Jiwon's hand and softly squeezed it. Jiwon looks at him, flushed.

The younger smiled at him sweetly and said, “And, well, truth is, I like you too, hyung.”

-FIN-

BONUS: Jiwon's Letter

> _Koo Junhoe,_
> 
> _Hi! I don't know how letters work. But I guess I just have to try to say how I truly feel. I didn't even know how it started, I just know that you are my junior and then suddenly you're all I see, everywhere. When I'm having lunch, I see you smiling with your friends from another table. After our basketball practice, I see you come in for your gym class. I can even hear your voice from the theater to the council office during your theater practice. Now that I've listed that, it sound stalker-ish, but it's just that I get to notice you more and more without me realizing it. Every day, I'm looking forward to seeing you even just in the hallways, and the little exchanges of greetings already makes my day. You might seem cold and scary at times (especially when you glare at people), but you also have a genuine hearty laugh that differs your cold aura. At first I didn't think much about it, until my friends started to tease me about how distracted I was lately. Especially that one observant friend who sees everything, and made me realize that I have grown fond of you._
> 
> _And... after that long introduction, I would just like to say that I like you, Koo Junhoe. And I hope to get to know you more, if you would let me._
> 
> _\--Kim Jiwon_

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pichieeeeya) and [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pichieeeeya). Comments are very much appreciated. Thanks :))


End file.
